Dear Life Part 1
by crashxintoyou
Summary: After Lucas joined the Ravens basketball team, it seems as if Haley's life takes a complete turn. First she loses Lucas as a friend but now, out of the blue, Nathan Scott begins talking to her. What happens as her life is turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just like every other day of high school at Tree Hill High. Haley's mom would drop her off and she would walk to first period on her own. She barely ever talked to Lucas who was her best friend until he started dating Brooke Davis. All Lucas ever did was worry about Brooke and being a hot shot basketball player. The only time she really talked to him was for a few minutes after school when he stopped by at his mom's café. Although Haley was working at the time so really it wasn't much time at all. Haley really missed all the talks she would have with Lucas considering he was the only friend she really had.

The whole rest of the school day was the same she would go to all her classes alone and lunch was even worse. Lucas was always sitting with the basketball players and cheerleaders which left Haley sitting alone. She never really got how Lucas fit right in with the popular crowd. He would always rant about how stupid it was that they thought they were better than everyone else and now he was one of them. Lucas still acted like he did before, but never really talked to some of his friends from before he became part of the 'in' crowd.

Haley sat on the bench barely even touching her food. She continued to think about how her life would have been different if Lucas had never accepted his spot on the team. At least she wouldn't be sitting alone everyday at lunch wondering if he even worried about her.

She sat there thinking about it and started to blank out. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by someone walking up to her.

"Hey." Haley looked up to see Nathan Scott standing in front of her.

Nathan Scott was one of the popular kids and the star basketball player of Tree Hill High. His father, Dan Scott, was the mayor of Tree Hill and also owned the only car dealership in town. So basically Nathan got away with everything and got everything he wanted. In Haley's mind he was just a spoiled brat who was a jerk to everyone.

Haley looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Hi.."

"I'm Nathan."

Haley rolled her eyes, "What do you think I am stupid? I already knew that."

"Oh." he said before clearing his throat. "Uh, you're Haley right?"

"Don't you mean Tutor Girl?" she asked somewhat coldly.

"Well no, unless you want me to call you that."

_Why the hell is he talking to me? He has always had an easy time pretending I never existed. What's so different now?_

"No." Haley said, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay then. Can I ask you something?"

Haley sighed, "Okay. What? Wait don't tell me, you need a tutor..."

Nathan shook his head, "No. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday night."

_Go on a date!? He hasn't given a crap about me before and now he wants to go on a date with me? This must be a joke; no way would Nathan Scott ask me out._

All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted.

"So?" he asked.

Haley looked around, trying to find his friends. It'd be completeley obvious if they were somewhere close laughing. "Umm..Go on a date? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Haley laughed, "This must be a joke. There is **no** way you would ask me out unless you and your friends wanted to play a joke on me. And there is no way I will fall for it or ever go out with you."

"No I am serious." he said.

Haley just nodded, "Yeah, sure. Why don't you just go on back to never talking to me ever and pretending I'm never there?"

"But-" he began to say before Haley got up and walked off.

Nathan walks over to his friends.

"So? Did it work?" Tim asked when Nathan came up to them.

Nathan shakes his head, "No, but I have a feeling it will."

Tim looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You will see." Nathan said as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

School was over and Haley was cleaning up the tutor center. She walked out carrying some books and a large stack of papers. She struggled to lock the door while holding the stack of books and paper. Finally she locked it and turned around to walk away and bumped into someone. Papers went flying as Haley fell to the floor books falling on top of her. Haley grabbed the back of her head as she sat up, "Ow." 

Nathan bent down beside her, "Are you okay?"

Haley looks up at him, "Oh gosh. I am really sorry," she said before getting up quickly and began picking up her books.

Nathan shook his head, "No, it's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." He starts picking up some of the papers off the floor.

Haley realized what he was doing, "No really it's okay. I got it." Their hands touch as they reach for the last paper at the same time. Haley swallowed hard as she pulled her hand away, "Oh um. Thanks," she said quietly as he handed her the papers.

Nathan smiles, "No problem." There's a moment of silence as Haley finishes picking up her stack of books, "So…have you thought about my question?"

Haley looked up at him, confused, "What? What question?"

"Our date..I asked you earlier remember?"

"Oh, ummm." Haley said, unsure of what to do.

"Come on it'll be fun, and if you hate me, I swear you can leave whenever you want."

Haley sighed, "Fine."

Nathan smiles down at her, "Cool. See you at eight then?" Haley just nods. "Bye."

"Bye," she said quietly as he walked off.

She turns away and starts walking towards the front entrance. A small smile forms on her face. Nathan turns back around, watching her go. Hesmiles and then turns around and walks down the hall to the Boy's locker room. Haley keeps walking but suddenly stops, her smile slowly fades.

_What was I thinking? I know what kind of a guy he is and I know this is probably a practical joke that is being used to embarrass me. Come on Haley, use your head. He is only acting this way to get you to like him. How could I be so stupid? Well I can't do anything about it now. I will just have to see how the date goes I guess. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(In Haley's room)

Haley was pacing her room frantically trying to figure out what to wear. Her mom walked in seeing the mess of clothes scattered throughout the once spotless room. "Haley?"

Haley pokes her head out from behind her closet door, "Yeah?"

Lydia looks at her in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what to wear." she said quickly before she disappeared behind the door again.

"You have to impress this boy this much?" Lydia asked.

Haley stepped out of her closet, "Mom, his name is Nathan. And yes I do."

Haley's mom sits down on her bed, "Haley, if this boy likes you he won't care what you wear. He would love you for who you are and shouldn't care about anything else."

_Yeah well who knows if he actually likes me? Doubt it. But I still have to look nice._

Haley walks over and sits down next to her mom, "I know I know. But I want to look my best anyways. It's my first date, you know."

Lydia laughs, "I know."

"If it ends up being awful, I blame you." Haley said jokingly.

Her mom laughs again, "Okay, but hurry up you don't want to be late for your first date then, that'd be a bad way to start it off."

"Why what time is it?"

"It's 7: 30 already." Lydia said as she stood up to leave.

A panicked look washed over Haley's face, "Its 7:30! Oh my gosh, I haven't even figured out what to wear!!"

Lydia turns to her daughter once more when she stops at the door, "Remember what I said."

Haley rushes back over to her closet, "Okay mom."

* * *

It was now 7:50 and Haley finally was ready for her date. She put on a pair of jeans and a pink lace top. She had curled her hair a little bit earlier and was now just brushing them out. Finally she put on some lip gloss and looked at the clock. 

_Only ten more minutes, I can do this. Oh I hope nothing bad happens. What if I embarrass myself? Or what if I get stood up and this is really a joke. Oh what am I going to do? I haven't been on a date before, let alone with a popular guy. Okay, I just got to breathe. Nothing bad will happen I will be just fine._

Just then the door bell rang. Haley ran downstairs as fast as she could to answer the door.

_The last thing I need is one of my parents embarrassing me before the date even starts._

She takes a deep breath and then opens the door.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah just one second. Let me grab my bag." She disappears down the hall before coming back to the door, "Okay." Haley starts to close the front door. "Bye mom, bye dad!" she yelled before shutting the door.

Nathan laughs, "I think they know that you're leaving."

Haley laughs nervously, "Yeah."

"You look really nice." Nathan said, unsure of what to really say.

"Thanks." she said quietly. The two of them walk down to Nathan's car. He opens the door for her. "Thanks. So where are we going?" she asked as he got into the car.

"I thought we could go see a movie." Nathan said as he turned the car on.

"Sounds good, what movie?"

"You'll see. I already bought tickets." Nathan said smiling.

"Oh, okay." Haley said quietly as they drove off.

* * *

Neither of them really said anything, all that could be heard was the sound of the radio playing. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air between the two, both of them knew how _different_ it was for them to be going somewhere together. 

The two of them walked into the theater, "Want anything?" Haley just shrugged. "Popcorn it is, I guess."

Haley nods, "Okay."

They bought some popcorn and headed into the theater.

"The Exorcist? Isn't that a scary movie?" Haley asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah. Why are you scared?" Nathan said playfully.

"No…" Haley said quickly, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Well don't worry I'll be there." Nathan said as they sat down.

Haley laughs nervously as she sinks down into her seat.

_I hate scary movies! They give me the creeps. Hopefully this one isn't too scary. I mean they are fake. They aren't real or anything, right?_

* * *

Haley let out a scream, "**Oh my god**!!" 

Nathan laughs, "That was nothing. It wasn't that scary.."

Haley nods as she purses her lips.

"Wait until the end." Nathan said as he looked back over at the screen.

"Great." Haley said as she sunk down into her chair a bit.

* * *

Haley cringed as the movie went on. She tried not to show how much it scared her but that didn't work out too well. During one scene she accidentally dropped their popcorn when she practically jumped in her seat. After that she slumped down in her chair embarrassed. 

The end finally came and Haley grabbed onto Nathan instead that time. "Oh…sorry." she said quietly as she let go.

Nathan just smiled, "It's okay."

Haley began to feel hot, "I think I am going to go to the bathroom. I will meet you outside afterwards."

"Okay." Nathan said as she walked off.

* * *

Haley practically ran out of the theater to the bathroom. She noticed that no one was inside since most of the movies weren't over yet. 

"Oh my god. I am such a dork! That pep talk to myself before it started didn't help obviously. Why the heck did he have to pick a scary movie? Ah I don't think I embarrassed myself that much. But what if he is sitting there laughing at what happened. Shoot, well I will know once the date's over. If he ignores me I will just pretend like nothing happened. It will be okay. Just don't let there be a second date. Especially not one with another scary movie!" Haley quickly washed her hands and walked out. She found Nathan waiting for her outside. "Hey." she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey." The two of them walked out of the theater, "So, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Um, sure." Haley said as they made their way down the street.

"So did you like the movie?"

"Are you kidding?! And I thought when I freaked out would be enough to show it.." Haley said as she looked away, somewhat embarrassed about bringing it up.

"You weren't that bad." he said before Haley arched her eyebrow in question. "Okay..so you freaked out, that's okay."

"I don't like horror movies, that's the whole point of me not watching them at all."

Nathan looked down at his feet, "Sorry."

"No it's fine. It's not like you knew about it or anything."

Nathan sighed, "Well are you having a good time at least?"

"Yeah…now I am I guess."

Nathan smiles, "Good."

"What about you? I mean I didn't make a complete fool of myself I guess..you're still talking to me."

Nathan laughs, "Truth be told I was kind of nervous about tonight."

"You were nervous about going on a date with me?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I've never dated anyone like you. You're different than the other girls at school."

"How so?" she asked, intrigued now.

"Just the way you act is so much different, not like a typical girl. I like the fact that you're different though."

Haley smiled, "Well I must confess that I was just as nervous as you were."

"You were?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I've never dated before." Haley said as she looked down at her feet. "And I never thought I would date a guy like you. I thought I would never date at all actually, at least not in high school."

"A guy like me? What, am I _that _bad?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just- I am one of those kids who no one ever notices and you are the one who everyone knows and wants to be friends with."

"Well I am not like that. I mean I may act like a jerk, but I don't want to."

"Really?" Haley asked.

_Oops…_

"No, I guess I just act like that to fit in. I know it's wrong, but they are the only friends I've got." Nathan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you don't have to act like them to be friends with them. If you think it's wrong then **don't** do it. You don't have to be mean to others just to fit in. They should like you because of who you are."

"You're probably right. I just don't think they'd see it that way." He said as he looked down at his feet. "It's getting kind of late maybe we should head back. I don't want your parents to be mad if you get home too late." Nathan said quickly as he looked back up at her.

_Already? I was just starting to enjoy it; he was actually opening up to me. Well there is always the second date if there will be one…_

Haley nods, "Yeah you're right."

The two of them head off to where they'd parked earlier that evening.

* * *

Nathan pulled up in front of her house. The two of them got out and walked up to the door.

"Thanks, I really did have a great time." Haley said.

Nathan smiled down at her, "I am glad you did." He looked down at his feet nervously, "Um. Would you….would you go on another date with me?

Haley's smile widened, "Yeah. I would really like that."

A look of relief washed over his face, "Okay, good. I'll see you at school then?"

Haley nods, "Yeah." She turned to go inside, but paused for a second. Turning back around she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks again." she said smiling as she opened the door.

"No problem." he said smiling. He then turned and walked to his car.

Haley went inside and shut the door behind her. She sighed and smiled before she went upstairs.

She ran into her mom on her way to her room, "Hey Haley-bob. How did it go?"

"It was good." Haley said with a smile on her face. She walked into her room and laid on her bed thinking about the date before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was finally Monday and Haley got up for school perkier than ever. All weekend she continued to think about the date, the good and the bad. But the dated ended very well so she was happy. She just wondered if Nathan would act any different at school. She would just have to find out.

Lydia James dropped off her daughter at school and drove off for work. Haley walked into the school still thinking about that kiss from Saturday night. She wouldn't think she would have had the guts to do it. She looked up and saw Nathan walking towards her with his friends. She smiled; he smiled back and kept on walking.

_I guess things won't be different at school. I guess that talk I had with him didn't help any. Oh well…there always is that second date later._

Haley opened her locker to put her books away and take out the books she needed. When she opened the locker door a piece of paper fell out onto the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_"Hey, meet me at the back of the school during lunch."_

Haley looked down at the note in confusion. It didn't say who it was from any where on it, she could only hope it was from Nathan.

* * *

It seemed as if time was moving slowly just to annoy Haley. Her English class seemed to go on forever as if it wouldn't end. Finally the lunch bell rang. Haley practically ran out the door down the hall to her locker. She rushed to get her books as fast as she could then she went to the back of the school. She tried not to look too excited but she couldn't hide it. She couldn't see anyone at the back. Suddenly she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around to see Nathan smiling down at her. Her smile widened when she saw him, "Hey!" 

"Hey, I see you got my note. I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat during our lunch hour."

Haley smiled, "Sure."

* * *

The two of them drove off into town to find something to eat. 

"You know I couldn't stop thinking about our date Saturday."

"Really?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, you know, I really had a great time with you."

Haley smiled, "Me too."

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked.

Haley shrugged, "I don't really care, we could just go grab something at McDonald's..?"

"Okay."

After getting something to eat the two of them drove down to the docks where they ate their lunches quickly.

Haley stared off into the horizon for a few moments as they sat in silence. "I like it out here by the docks. You know, I've always wondered what was out there."

"Why? Haven't you left Tree Hill before?"

Haley shook her head, "Nope."

"Never?" Nathan asked, a bit surprised. "You know, we should go to Cape Cod, I'm sure you'd love it."

"What about school?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "We can go once school is out. We only have a few more months left."

Haley smiled, "I'd like that. Promise?"

"Promise what?"

"That we can go to Cape Cod this summer...together."

"Yeah." he said with a smile.

"Good." Haley sighed, "I thinkwe should head back to school, it's getting late."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah," he said, a bit disappointed.

* * *

The two of them walked into the school, the halls were practically empty by now. 

"I better hurry, but...thanks for lunch." Haley said with a small smile.

"Oh yea it was so great!" he said sarcastically.

Haley playfully punched him in the arm, "Hey! It was still nice of you to buy me lunch."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah I guess," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well see you around I guess.." Haley said quietly.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. Haley started to walk off, "What about after school?"

She stopped for a moment, a smile spread across her lip before she realized she couldn't. She turned back around, "I have tutoring," she said, disappointed.

"So," Nathan said with a shrug. "I'll wait for you." he said, smiling over at her.

"Okay." Haley said, her smile widening, "Bye."

Nathan watched as she walked off down the hall. He couldn't help but feel that he was actually falling for Haley. He hadn't known her that long but it was just something about her...

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I'm not supposed to fall for her. I just hope she won't find out about why I really asked her out. Hopefully no one says anything. I don't know why, but I just can't help it; something about her is just different. She isn't like any of the other girl's like Peyton. Maybe this will be a good thing, if no one ruins it for us._

* * *

Haley waited very impatiently again for school to end. She couldn't help but feel attracted to Nathan. He was just so different around her. Not like the guy she thought he was. She wondered if he felt the same way. 

Finally school ended and Haley went to her locker to get her books and then she headed off to the Tutor center. Two hours later she finally finished up with her last student and she cleaned up the tutor center and locked it up. She turned around to see Nathan smiling at her as he leaned against the lockers across the hall.

"Hey." she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"I told you I would wait for you." he said as they started to walk off. Haley smiled, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug.

A smile appeared on Nathan's face, "I have an idea, come on."

"What?" Haley asked as he grabbed her by the hand.

"You'll see," he said.

* * *

They drove down to the beach and walked down to the shore line. 

"Come on," Nathan said as he walked ahead of her.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked in confusion.

Nathan grabs her hand.

"Nathan, no!" she said with panic in her voice.

Nathan ran toward the water, a huge wave crashing into them.

"It's cold!!" Haley screamed.

Nathan laughed, "So?" he said before splashing her.

"Hey!" Haley yelled as she splashed him back.

They splashed each other laughing the whole time until they were completely soaked. Nathan took her hand as they walked along the beach, trying to dry off.

"You know something's been bugging me ever since our date last weekend." he said as he looked down at her.

"What's that?" Haley asked as she looked up at him.

"How did you think of me before?"

"Well only if you tell me the same thing." she said.

Nathan shrugged, "Okay."

Haley sighed, "Well I guess I just thought you were spoiled and thought you were better than everyone." She looked back down at the sand, "And someone who wouldn't give me the light of day."

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked, a bit surprised.

Haley nodded, "Yeah. Look at how you treat everyone and how you get away with practically anything. Can you blame me?"

Nathan just nods.

Haley gave him a small smile, "So what about me?"

"Uh…I thought you were just quiet and shy. I always thought you were different though just by the way you were. I knew you weren't like any of the other girls, but now I can see why."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a bit confused.

Nathan looked back over at her, "Well you're smart, funny, pretty, and not afraid to be who you really are. All the other girls just put on an act."

Haley smiled, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah why not?"

The two of them continue walking in silence for a moment.

"You know I have been thinking about what you said." he said quietly.

"About what?" Haley asked.

"About how I act around my friends at school. I think you're right. There really is no point in acting the way I have in the past."

"So what do you see in your friends any way?" she said as she looked back up at him.

"I don't know, it just has it's perks I guess. Like getting to go to all the awesome parties."

"Parties? They are _that_ important?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Haven't you been to one?"

Haley shook her head, "Nope and I never will go to one."

"Why?"

"All people do is go to get drunk. What's the point in that?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah...but come on, why don't you go with me to Brooke's party?"

Haley shook her head, "I don't know."

"Come on it will be fun."

Haley sighed, "I guess. But you know I can't stay too late."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah. I will take you home whenever you want. I'm not going to make you stay somewhere you don't want to be."

"Okay."

Nathan looked over at his watch, "It's getting kind of late. We should head back."

Haley nodded, looking a bit disappointed.

* * *

Nathan pulled up in front of Haley's house.

"Thanks, I had fun." Haley said.

"Yeah," he hesitated for a moment before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "See you at school tomorrow."

Haley smiled, "Bye."

* * *

Haley walks into her house. 

"What happened to you?" her mom asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Haley looked down at her clothes, "Oh..I was down at the beach."

"That's where you have been all afternoon?" Lydia questioned.

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

"With that Nathan boy?"

"Yeah…why?" Haley asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"Just wondering..." her mom said quietly.

"Okay? I have to finish some homework, so I'll be in my room."

"Okay dinner is almost ready though." her mother called after her.

Haley quickly ran upstairs, "Okay mom." she yelled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was now Friday and Haley was trying to concentrate in class, but she always seemed to drift off. She was always thinking about Nathan and all the times they spent together during the past few weeks. Their official second date was finally coming. Just a few more hours, but she could hardly wait. She had already bought something to wear and she was so excited about it. She barely talked to Nathan at school except when they would meet after school and go somewhere. But she was even more excited about their second date. Nathan hadn't told her anything about it besides that she should dress nice.

_Gahh, he just loves to leave me hanging. Hopefully nothing goes wrong tonight. That would just really suck. Only two more hours until school is out! I am starting to think time goes slow on purpose just to piss me off._

* * *

School finally ended and Haley rushed outside. Nathan had been driving her home for the last few days. So she was trying to find him in the parking lot. She finally found him talking to his friends in front of the school. She decided to wait for him by his car. 

Brooke and Peyton watched as Haley waited by Nathan's car, "Oh my god, look at her. It's pathetic. She actually thinks he likes her." Brooke said.

"I didn't think he would do it for this long."

"Me either. Let's go have some fun. Shall we?" Brooke said with a grin.

They walk over to where Haley is waiting for Nathan.

"Um Tutor Girl, right?" Brooke asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Haley replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like you're waiting for someone." Peyton said.

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I am."

"And just who would that be?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

Haley glared at them, "None of your business."

"Oh I think it is." Peyton said.

"Well I don't think so." Haley said, the annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Don't tell me you're waiting for Nathan." Brooke said.

Haley looked down at her feet, she swallowed hard as a lump grew in her throat. "Umm.."

"You are, aren't you?" Peyton asked as she arched her brow.

"So? Why do you care?" Haley asked defensively.

"You actually think he likes you?" Brooke said in disbelief.

Haley stood there, unsure of what to say.

"You do know he doesn't right?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke laughed to herself, "Sweetie, let me break it to you easily. He doesn't _like_ you. He is doing this all as a **joke**." she said.

Haley swallows hard as she looks away, hoping they don't see the hurt on her face.

"You know it's true, don't you?" Peyton jumped in.

Haley felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"You just didn't want to admit he tricked you." Brooke said with her signature smirk.

Haley shuts her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. Looking back at Brooke and Peyton she realizes they've won, that they got what they wanted. She turned and rushed out of the parking lot, now wishing she hadn't been so gullible.

Brooke laughed, "How pathetic."

Peyton shook her head, "No kidding."

"Well now that that's over..." Brooke started to say before Nathan walked up to them.

"Have you seen Haley?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah. Why?"

"I'm supposed to drive her home."

"Aww how cute. You know you don't have to keep the act up now." Peyton said as she walked up next to him.

"But-" he began to say.

Brooke sighed, "If you really want to know, she ran off that way." She said as she pointed in the direction Haley had went. "After we told her this was all a joke of course."

"You told her?!" Nathan asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Yeah. I thought you told her. But I guess not." Peyton said.

Nathan glares at them as he felt the anger building up inside of him, the last thing he wanted was for Haley to find out. He quickly got into his car.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"**Move**." Nathan said as he turned to them.

"What?" Peyton asked in confusion.

"Move. I need to get out of here!" Nathan said angrily.

Brooke and Peyton share a confused look as he speeds off.

* * *

Haley continued to walk down the street to her house with tears streaming down her face. 

_How could I have been so stupid!? I knew it was a joke! I shouldn't have gone on that date...I just hope I don't have to see him again. Let alone talk to him._

Just then Nathan pulled his car up behind her and got out as fast as he could. "Haley wait!"

Haley felt her lip quiver a bit, "No." She said as she shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. "Just leave me alone!"

"No, Haley you don't understand..." Nathan began to say.

Haley spun around, "No I understand perfectly! I knew it was true. I just couldn't accept it."

"No, Haley..." He steps in front of her as she turns to walk off. "It isn't true. I _really_ do like you. You know deep down that I do."

Haley shook her head as tears continued to fall, "How can I possibly know if you really do or not? I'd like to, but the way they said it..." She sniffled as she looked back up at him. "Was it really because of that?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, of course not. Do you think I would lie to you? You mean everything to me. I wouldn't do that to you."

Haley felt her heart leap in her chest, she hadn't expected him to say anything like that. "Really?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah." He sighed, "Please believe me, Hales."

Haley wiped away her tears before Nathan pulled her close to him. The two of them stood there for a moment as he held her close.

"So we're okay then?" he asked hopefully.

Haley gave him a small smile as she looked up at him, "Yes."

"Good." he said smiling. "Do you want me to drive you the rest of the way home?"

Haley shook her head, "No, it's only a few blocks away."

"Okay.. I'll see you tonight then." he said as he kissed her upon the forehead.

Haley smiles at him after he looks back before he driving off.

_I guess I should believe him. I mean, after all this time, he would lie to me? I know he wouldn't do that._

* * *

It was now half an hour before their date. Haley was just adding the finishing touches to her make up now. She wore a wine colored empire waist dress. She found a pin with wine colored jewels to match and she pulled some hair out of her face and pinned it in the back leaving most of her hair down. She then put on some black strappy heels and lip gloss to finish the look. 

With twenty minutes to kill she went to find some lyrics to a song she was working on. She then got her guitar and started playing her song.

Just as she was finishing up Nathan was walking up to her house. He heard her singing her song. He smiled as he walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

_He's here!_

She ran downstairs as fast as she could trying not to trip or break her heels. She opened the door to find Nathan standing there holding flowers.

Nathan stared over at her as she opened the door, "Uhh…hi. You…you look really nice tonight," he said, stumbling with every word.

Haley smiled, "Thanks."

Nathan shook his head as he tried to shake off the feeling, "Oh. These are for you." He had almost forgotten about the flowers he'd gotten for her.

Haley's smile widened, "They are beautiful! Thanks." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Want to come in for a second?"

"Okay."

"I'll be right back," she said as she disappeared down the hall.

Nathan stood in the entry way looking at the pictures on the wall. He smiled as he saw all the pictures of Haley. One was of her making goofy faces with her sister, Taylor. Others were family pictures from different holidays. Haley walked up and saw him looking at the pictures.

Haley walked up behind him, "Are you ready?"

He quickly turned around, "Oh. Yeah."

She smiled up at him before going to grab her sweater and purse.

They walked out to his car and drove off.

"I am guessing you won't tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." Nathan said as he shook his head.

Haley crosses her arms over her chest and pouts as she looks out the window.

Nathan laughed, "Trust me you will like it. No scary movies tonight."

Haley giggled, "That's reassuring. Well I bet any place you pick will be great."

* * *

Soon they pulled up to a fancy restaurant called Le Charmer s'Est Augmenté. 

"Isn't this place supposed to expensive?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugs.

"You didn't have to take me to a place like this."

"Well I want to. I thought you would like it." he said as he took her by the hand. They walked into the restaurant, "Scott." Nathan said to the hostess.

They were taken to a table that looked out at the ocean, "This place is amazing." Haley said in awe.

Nathan just smiled, "Yeah. My parents make me come here all the time with them."

"I probably couldn't afford a single thing here." Haley said with a laugh.

"Well you won't have to worry about that, because I'm paying for it."

A waiter comes and asks if they are ready to order.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah," he motioned over at Haley to start.

Haley looked down at her menu, "Umm….some macaroni and cheese...?"

Nathan laughed, "Macaroni and cheese? I take you to a nice restaurant and you get macaroni and cheese?" he said playfully.

"Macaroni and cheese is food of the gods..."

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds..." Nathan said with a smirk.

Haley laughs.

"What the hell make it two." he said as he handed his menu to the waiter.

"You're going to get it too?" Haley asked in surprise.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, why you don't want me to?"

Haley laughed, "No, no. By all means, go ahead…"

Nathan smiled, "Okay then."

* * *

Nathan pulled up in front of Haley's house.

"I had a really amazing time tonight." Haley said as she looked over at him.

"Me too."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he said.

Before they knew it they were both leaning in. Haley stared into Nathan's eyes before his lips were crashing into hers. A smile spread across Haley's lips as they pulled apart. "Good night." she said quietly.

"Night." Nathan said as she opened the door.

Haley walked into her house and closed the door. She bit her lip, smiling as she thought about what had just happened. "Wow..." Haley breathed out.

Nathan stood on the other side of the door smiling. He walked back to his car thinking about the same thing and drove off.

Nathan looked back up at the house just as Haley turned the light on in her bedroom. He smiled to himself before driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was now two weeks after Haley and Nathan's second date. They didn't have time to go on dates, but they were always with each other all the time. Now that it was Friday they were going to Brooke's summer party that was at Nathan's beach house. Haley met up with Nathan after school. They were going to go down to the beach again and take a walk before they left to get ready for the party. "Hey!" Haley said as she walked up to Nathan.

"Hey." Nathan said with a smile as he closed his locker.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" Nathan said as he took Haley by the hand.

Haley shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"Don't sound so excited."

Haley laughed, "Well I have never been to parties, so I don't know what its like."

"It'll be fun, trust me. You still want to go to the beach?" Nathan said as they reached his car.

"Yep." Haley said as she got into his car.

* * *

The two of them walked down the beach, hand in hand. "So how is that problem with your Dad going?" Haley asked. 

Nathan shrugged, "My mom left a few days ago, she said she couldn't take it anymore."

"What? You never said anything about that."

"It's not that big of a deal." Nathan said quietly.

"Yeah it is, how are you handling all of it? Better yet, how did you dad take it?" Haley said with concern.

"I'm fine, I guess, but my dad got really pissed when he found out. He said he's going to go find her." Nathan said, sounding a bit upset now.

"That doesn't sound too good, I'm sure things will get better soon." Haley said, trying to comfort him a bit.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do anymore."

"There is one thing you could do, I just don't know if you'd want to do it."

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"You could get emancipated, I mean you have reason to."

Nathan sighed, "Yeah, but now that I think about it, with my mom gone, I don't think it's such a good idea."

"We'll figure something out, I promise." Haley said with a small smile.

"I hope so." Nathan said quietly.

* * *

Brooke walked into Peyton's room only to find her sitting at her desk drawing. "Hey P. Sawyer. Ready for the party tonight?" she asked as she sat down on Peyton's bed. 

"Yeah I guess so." Peyton said with a shrug.

"Okay, what's up now? You don't sound too excited."

"Did you hear about Nathan?" Peyton asked with a slight bit of sadness in her voice.

"No, what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"He's bringing Haley tonight. I'm guessing he didn't tell her."

"What? Why? I don't see why he is still dating her."

"Me too, I mean they are so different. I thought he would've told her weeks ago."

"Okay you are not going to sit here feeling sorry. We're going to finish this tonight." Brooke said.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"We're going to make sure she knows its all a joke now." Brooke said with a smirk.

"How?"

"I have a plan. We just have to wait until Nathan's really drunk, he won't even notice by then."

"What's that?" Peyton asked.

"I have some thing in mind. Trust me, she's going to know tonight that he's just lying to her." Brooke said as she stood up. "I'll be by at 8, don't keep me waiting." Brooke yelled as she walked out.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were walking back to his car now. Haley had been quiet afterwards and finally decided she'd ask Nathan what she'd been wanting to for the past few weeks. "Nathan?" 

"Yeah?" He asked as they walked up to his car.

"Um, why did Brooke and Peyton tell me this was a joke?"

Nathan felt his breath get caught in his throat, "Um, I don't know. Peyton never liked the fact that I broke up with her, so maybe its to get back at me." He said as he walked over to unlock his car.

Haley stood there for a second confused, "Um are you okay?"

"Nothing. I just don't see why they had to do that." Nathan said as he finally turned to look at her.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because they don't like me?" Haley asked. When Nathan didn't answer she began to worry, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Nathan said as he opened the door for her. "Let's just pretend that what they did never happened."

"Okay." Haley said as she sat down.

"I think we should head back. The party starts in an hour." Nathan said quickly as he sat down beside her.

Haley just nodded and looked out the window as they drove off.

* * *

(In Haley's room) 

"What to wear? Hmmm…maybe this." Haley takes a halter top out of her closet. She threw that on before she grabbed a mini skirt and some sandals. She brushed out her curls to get any knots out of her hair. Afterwards she quickly fixed her make up before going back outside where Nathan had been waiting.

* * *

Later on they drove up to the beach house. Nathan sat there for a second. "Um Hales, go on in. I have to do something real quick. 

"Oh…okay." Haley said as she got out of the car. She walked into the house that was full of people talking and dancing to the music that was blasting from the speakers. Haley caught sight of Lucas and decided to go say hi considering they hadn't talked in a while. "Hey," she said as she walked up behind him.

"Well well well, look who it is. It's Tutor girl." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Her name is Haley." Lucas said to Brooke sharply. "Hey." He said with a smile as he turned to Haley.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Lucas and Haley walked over somewhere else to talk.

"How have you been?" Haley asked quietly.

Lucas shrugged, "Okay I guess. What about you?"

"Good actually." The two of them stood there awkwardly for a moment, "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Just basketball really, the usual. What about you?"

Haley bit her lip, "Yeah the usual.."

She knew that Lucas didn't like Nathan at all considering their past, but she just couldn't help but have feelings for him. And she knew if she told Lucas that he would be very mad about it. She thought it would be best to keep it a secret for a while.

"So why are you here, Hales? I thought you said you didn't like parties at all."

"Oh um…just thought I would give it a chance since I haven't been to one. Can't say you don't like something unless you try it, right?" Haley said with a smile.

Lucas nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess so. Listen Hales.."

"Yeah?" Haley asked.

"I know we haven't talked much lately, and I guess I just want to say sorry for not being around much. I do miss hanging out with you though Hales."

Haley looked down at the ground, "It's fine. You're probably too busy anyways, right?"

Lucas sighed, "Haley-"

Haley quickly tried to make up an excuse, "I'll be right back," she said.

"Okay." Lucas said.

Haley walked out to the front of the house where the stairs were to make it look like she was going upstairs at least. She then found Nathan walking up onto the porch. "Hey."

"Hey. Where were you? I walked in and couldn't find you."

"Uh, I just went to say hi to someone." Haley said with a small smile.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yep." Haley said quietly.

"So do you want anything to drink?" Nathan asked.

"Just some soda I guess." Haley said quickly.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

After a few minutes Nathan came back with some drinks. "Here," he said as he handed her a soda.

"Thanks," Haley said with a smile.

"So do you like the party so far?" Nathan asked as the two of them went and sat down outside.

Haley shrugged as she looked down at her drink, "It's okay. It's not what I made it out to be, but its fine."

"Yeah, well nothing's happened yet."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Things just get crazy after people start getting really drunk." Nathan said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Oh well that's good to know," Haley said with a laugh.

Nathan smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Just then Tim and some of Nathan's other friends walked over and started talking to Nathan. He continued to talk to them until he looked over to Haley who looked a little uncomfortable. Haley just gave him a small smile before telling him she'd be right back.

"So how's it going?" Tim asked after Haley left.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked a bit confused.

"You and that girl," he said as he motioned to Haley walking away.

"Her name's Haley you know. It's fine though." Nathan said as he looked away, a bit uncomfortable now.

"When are you going to tell her its all just a joke? I thought you'd be over this by now." Nathan just shrugged as he took a sip from his drink. "Well if you don't do it soon she's going to think it's serious."

"Yeah.." Nathan said quietly.

* * *

Haley walked up the stairs and into one of the bed rooms. She quickly shut the door behidn her. 

_I don't even know why I came. I should just go, but I don't want to make Nathan take me now. Why I agreed to come I have no idea..._

Haley walked into the bathroom and freshened up. She just fiddled with her hair and put on some more lip gloss. She went and sat on the bed unsure of what to do. She found a photo album in the night stand next to the bed. She flipped through it. She found pictures of Nathan and his parents on vacations from places she couldn't even name. They looked so happy together. Now his whole family was falling apart. His mom had left and his father wasn't that great of a father at all. Nathan just wanted to get away from it all but had no idea how. She set the photo album on the nightstand after she had seen all the pictures. Just then she heard someone open the door. "Who's there?" she asked as she stood up.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Marcus?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Yeah how did you know?" he slurred.

"I tutored you before." Haley said starting to get annoyed.

"Right, you're Tutor Girl." he said as he stepped inside. Haley just rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like a place you would want to be at," he asked.

"I don't want to be," Haley said as she walked away from the bed.

"So are those rumors true?" Marcus asked after it was silent.

"What rumors?" Haley asked in confusion.

"I don't know there was one about how you lost your virginity to Nathan and another about you being pregnant."

"What? Those aren't true!"

"Well they sure must be since Nathan told everyone." Marcus said with a smile.

"He…he did?" Haley said as she stumbled over her words. Haley swallowed hard, "But none of that is true."

Marcus shrugged, "Well you sure didn't seem like the slutty type to me, but I guess I was wrong."

"I am not a slut!" Haley said with anger in her voice.

"Well that's not what everyone else says."

"Those are lies, those rumors aren't true!" Haley said angrily.

Marcus just shrugged, "Well that's high school for you."

"I can't believe this…" Haley said as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. "I have to go."

"So soon? The party has just started!" He said as he grabbed Haley by the arm.

"What are you doing?! Get your hands off of me!!" Haley screamed as he shoved her inside and shut the door. The next thing she knew his lips were crashing into hers.

"Get away from me!!" Haley screamed as she tried to push him away.

Just then Jake was walking upstairs, he heard Haley's screams and tried opening the door that was now locked. Haley's screams were then even louder. He finally got the door open and came over and got Marcus away from Haley. Haley couldn't say anything for a while. "Get out of here Marcus!" Jake said as he shoved Marcus away from Haley. Marcus glared at Jake before he walked out of the room. "Are you okay Haley?"

Haley sat on the bed still in shock, "Yeah…" she said as she nodded slightly. "Thanks."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked in concern.

Haley nodded again, "I just want to go home."

"Do you need a ride?" Jake asked her.

Haley shook her head as she stood up, "No I don't think so. Thanks again." Haley said trying to force a smile. Haley then rushed out of the room almost on the verge of tears. She ran down the stairs only to find Nathan still talking to his friends. She stopped and looked over at him as he turned around and saw her. The smile faded from his face as he saw her. He started to walk over but she just shook her head. She couldn't bare to talk to him. She didn't know if what Marcus had said was true or not, but she still believed what he'd said. She ran out the door down onto the board walk.

"Haley wait!" Nathan called after her. "What happened?"

"How could you? I can't believe you'd say that!" Haley said as tears streamed down her face.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"You told everyone that we had slept together. I can't believe you would make up lies like that!" Haley said with anger in her voice.

"I never said that, Haley." Nathan said quickly.

Haley shook her head, "I should have known better than to trust you Nathan. Whatever this is, its a mistake," she said as she started to walk away.

"Haley none of that is true, I wouldn't do that."

"How am I supposed to believe you Nathan?" Haley said as she turned back to face him.

"Because…you know I wouldn't do something like that! Marcus probably made it all up."

Haley shook her head, "I just want to go home."

"Okay, I'll take you home." Nathan said as he stepped towards her.

"No, I want to go home alone." Haley said as she stepped away from him.

"Haley-" Nathan began to say.

Haley sniffled, "Just leave me alone." Haley said before she walked off back to the house.

* * *

Brooke stood outside on the porch, a smile spread across her lips. A small laugh escaped her lips just as Lucas walked up behind her. "What's so funny?" he asked. 

"Oh nothing." Brooke said as she turned to him. "Let's go back inside, come on boyfriend." Brooke took him by the hand and they walked inside together.

* * *

Haley ran into Jake as she came to the front door. 

"Hey. Are you sure you don't need a ride? I'm about to leave right now." Jake said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah. I think I will need a ride."

"Okay. Come on." Jake said as Haley followed him to his car.

"Thanks Jake." Haley said with a small smile as she got in.

"No problem," he said.

* * *

Jake pulled up in front of Haley's house. "I'm sorry about Marcus and Nathan." 

"You know about Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, everyone does practically."

"Oh." Haley said quietly. "Well its not like its your fault."

"I know. But I feel bad about it. I don't see how guys can be like that." Jake said.

"Yeah. I should have known better though. Talking to Nathan and going to that party." Haley said with a sigh.

"Its not like you would've known any of that was going to happen."

"Yeah." Haley said quietly as she nodded slightly. "Well thanks again Jake. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come when you did." Haley said with a small smile as she opened the door.

"No problem. Night Haley." Jake said with a smile.

"Good night Jake." Haley said as she got out.

Haley walked up to her front door as Jake drove away. She couldn't bare to see her parents at the moment so she just went upstairs to her room. Quietly she shut the door and laid on her bed, only to find herself crying again. After awhile she fell asleep, too tired from what had happened earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haley woke up early Saturday morning to an odd sound. She looked out her window to see Nathan tossing rocks at her window. Haley rolled her eyes and groaned. She walked down stairs and opened the door. Nathan soon noticed and walked over to the front porch. "What do you want?" she asked in annoyance.

"We have to talk about last night."

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides I have already made up my mind."

"But none of it was true. I haven't said a thing to anyone about us."

"How am I supposed to know you aren't lying?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You just have to trust me on this." Nathan said pleadingly.

"Trust you!? How am I supposed to trust you!" Haley practically screamed.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Haley. If you believe one thing I say, at least believe that."

"I don't know if I can ever again."

"Hales please, you know me and I wouldn't lie about anything like that."

"Well how do I know you weren't lying to me last time!" Haley said with anger in her voice.

"Because I wasn't. I swear I am telling the truth Haley."

"You know what I do know you. I know that you are jerk who plays jokes on people just to get a laugh out of it. And deep down I have a feeling I was one of those stupid people who fell for it." she said more coldly than she anticipated.

"Hales…" Nathan began to say.

"Just go.." Haley said as she began to shut the door.

Nathan reached forward and held the door open, "No, Haley…"

"I am serious! Go!" Haley practically screamed at him.

Nathan looked over at her once more with saddened eyes before walking away in defeat. Haley slamming the door shut behind him as he turned away.

* * *

Haley couldn't believe that she treated Nathan in this way. While her heart and her head were telling her two different things, she knew deep down that everything between them was a joke and nothing was real in their relationship. Although she wanted to accept it, Haley knew that she couldn't do that because of what had just happened back at the party. She couldn't make up her mind to choose between her heart or her head. 

After what had happened between her and Nathan, Haley went inside and took a shower. She then got dressed and went down to the café where she would work a shift or two for Karen. She was now waitressing the tables that were now being filled because a lot of customers were coming in. She took a quick break and sat down for a few minutes after she had served everyone.

Karen walked up to Haley, now noticing that she seemed a bit down, "Is everything alright Haley?"

"Yeah…I guess." Haley said unconvincingly.

"That sounded really convincing." Karen said with a smile, she sat down beside Haley. "What's going on?"

Haley let out a sigh, "I am just having some problems right now."

"Like what?"

"I started talking to that guy.. Nathan and-" Haley began.

"Nathan Scott?" Karen asked, a bit puzzled. Haley just nodded, "Okay. What's wrong?"

"Well he asked me to go out with him and I did, twice. I thought things were going great, but obviously I was wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Karen asked.

Haley pursed her lips, "I went to a party with him last night and one of the guys said that Nathan was spreading rumors about us. He told me that Nathan told everyone that I had had sex with him and some other things too." Haley said as she tried to hold back tears.

"He said what?!" Karen said in astonishment.

Tears began to slide down Haley's cheeks, "I know. I can't believe he would do something like that. I should have known. But Nathan swears he is telling the truth about not saying those things but I don't think I can trust him anymore."

Karen placed her hand on Haley's shoulder, "I know it may be tough to see it but maybe he is telling you the truth. Has he not shown you how different he is from what you thought he was like before?"

"Yeah." Haley said as she looked down at her lap.

"So maybe he has changed, there is a chance that your relationship was supposed to be a joke, but has he done anything to hurt you at all?" Karen asked.

"Well, not really. Other than this whole rumor thing, if it even is true, he hasn't done anything to hurt me."

"Okay, maybe after he got to know you he changed his mind about the joke. Maybe he fell for you when you started dating him. You never know, sometimes people can change. I think you should rethink this situation through a little bit more before you end your relationship with him from something you don't even know if he did." Karen said as she squeezed Haley's shoulder lightly.

Haley gave her a small smile, "I guess you are right. He wasn't the guy I expected. And he hasn't broken up with me or anything, so maybe he does like me..."

"So what are you going to do then?" Karen asked.

Haley sighed, "I should probably go talk to him. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, go on." Karen said with a smile.

"Thanks Karen," Haley said as she grabbed her bag.

"Not a problem," Karen said as Haley walked out. "Bye Haley."

* * *

Haley left Karen's Café and walked down to where she thought she might find Nathan. Her instincts were right, for she found him at the River Court playing basketball. She walked up to the court without him knowing. She hesitated for a moment, "Hi.." she said quietly. 

Nathan turned around, "Haley?"

"Um, I think we should talk. I mean if you want to, if you didn't I'd get it." Haley said, stumbling on her words.

Nathan gave her a small smile, "Sure, anything."

"I thought about what you said earlier. About what had happened at the party. I guess I just felt hurt because I kind of felt that you were only dating me as a joke and knowing this might be true I didn't want to believe you. It just hurt even more considering what Marcus did." Haley said as she looked down to the ground, tears filling her eyes again.

"Marcus, what does he have to do with any of this?" Nathan asked.

"Well he told me about the rumors...and then he started kissing me." Haley winced as the words came out of her mouth. "Things would have gotten worse if Jake hadn't stopped him."

"What?!" Nathan practically screamed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Nathan threw the ball in frustration, "I'm gonna kill that-"

Haley placed her hand on Nathan's arm as he turned away from her, "Nathan its fine. Nothing even happened. Just-"

Nathan whirled around to face her, "No its not okay Haley. He doesn't have any right to do that to you." Nathan shook his head, "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry.." Haley said quietly as she looked down at the ground once more.

"Haley none of this is your fault, I should've been there." Nathan's hands balled up into fists, "I can't let this go Haley, he tried to have sex with you. How is that okay?!" Nathan said angrily.

Tears began to fall down Haley's cheeks, "But you weren't there and that's why it hurt me even more." Haley's tears turn into heart felt sobs. "I thought we were going to be together last night Nathan, but instead that happened.."

"Haley...I'm sorry." Nathan pulled her into his arms, "I didn't want it to be that way either." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I was scared Nate. I was scared of what might have happened and that I might have lost you."

"That's not gonna happen. I will be there for you always, Haley." Haley buried her face into Nathan's shirt. "I love you," he whispered.

Haley looked up at him, "What?"

"I love you Hales," Nathan said with a smile.

Haley bit her lip, "I love you too." Before she knew it, Nathan's lips were crashing into hers. A smile spread across Haley's lips as they continued to kiss.

* * *

Lucas had walked down to the River Court hoping to practice some basketball but was surprised to see Nathan and Haley talking. He was even more surprised to see them kissing. He stood there in shock as he watched the couple walk off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Afterwards, Nathan and Haley had driven down to the beach. Neither of them were aware of the fact that Lucas had followed them and was watching as they walked hand in hand along the shore.

_How could I have not seen this before? I should have noticed. But Haley of all people should know what kind of a guy he is. I wonder how they started dating, I hope he wasn't playing a joke on her I couldn't stand to see Haley get her feelings hurt. I am going to have to say something to her about this. -Lucas_

* * *

"I'm really sorry for thinking you said those things." Haley said quietly as she looked down at the ground. 

"Haley its okay. I told you it didn't matter last time which was about the millionth time." Nathan said with a laugh.

A giggle escaped Haley's lips, "I know, I'm sorry I just feel really bad about it."

"Don't be. It was just a misunderstanding and everything is fine now, right?" Haley gave him a small smile as she nodded in agreement. Nathan stopped walking for a moment and turned so he was facing Haley now, "Just promise me we won't let anything like that get between us. Especially anything that anyone else says about us."

"Okay," Haley said as Nathan wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Good," Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I really do love you Hales," Nathan whispered as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I've just never said that to a girl before." Nathan said with a small smile.

Haley bit her lip, "Well I haven't either." A grin grew on Nathan's face, "To a guy I mean..." Haley said quickly when she realized it.

* * *

"So how about we go and get something to eat?" Nathan asked after a while. 

"Mac Donald's sounds good." Haley said as a smirk grew on her lips.

Nathan: laughed, "I meant something better than that."

Haley giggled, "I know, but I couldn't help it, so where would we eat then?"

Nathan just shrugged, "I don't really care. Whatever you want, I asked you for a reason you know."

"Well I don't really care either," Haley said with a laugh.

Nathan let out an exasperated sigh, "You're such a big help you know that?"

Haley laughed again, "Fine," she finally said after rolling her eyes, "What if we go to Karen's?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay then, let's go." Haley turned around and walked backwards as she walked in front of Nathan, "I bet I could beat you to the car." Haley said with a smirk as she quickly turned and ran.

Nathan ran up behind her, trying to catch up with her. As he came up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Haley let out a shriek as he swung her around, before the two of them toppled over onto the ground. Haley let out a giggle as she rolled over and leaned against Nathan. He brushed away some of her from her face before she leaned down and kissed him. The two of them lay there for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to pull away just yet. Haley finally pulled away, "As much as I'd love to just stay like this, I think we should go. I don't know about you but I'm starving." She said with a smile.

"Okay, fine. I'll get up." He said before he stood up, holding his hand out for her. As they walked back over to the car, he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

* * *

As the two walked in, hand in hand, a smile grew on Karen's face, "Well well, if it isn't Miss Haley James and Nathan Scott!" 

Haley giggled. "Um, hi Mrs. Roe," Nathan said quietly as they reached the counter.

"Please Nathan, call me Karen."

"Okay-" Nathan said as they sat down with Haley at a table.

"What can I get you two?" Karen asked as she pulled out her notepad.

"Um, I don't know." Haley said quietly as she thought about it.

"As if you don't know already." Nathan said with a smirk. "Let me guess, macaroni and cheese?"

Haley giggled, "I think you know me too well already." She said with a smirk.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Nathan said playfully.

"Hey!" Haley said as she hit him in the arm.

Nathan laughed as Karen took their orders.

* * *

The two of them walked over to Nathan's car, hand in hand once again. "I should probably head home. I have some homework to do. Do you mind dropping me off?" Haley said. 

"Yeah sure, I should probably do the same." Nathan said as he unlocked his car. He pulled the door open for Haley before she got in.

* * *

Nathan pulled up to the curb in front of Haley's house. "See you tomorrow?" he asked. 

"Of course," Haley said with smile.

"Okay. Bye Hales."

"Bye." She leaned in and gave him a kiss goodbye.

Nathan watched her as she walked up to her front door before he drove off.

* * *

After Nathan drove off, Lucaswalked over to Haley's house, knocking on the door as he made it to the front door. 

Haley came to the door moments later, "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"What I can't see you anymore?" Lucas asked.

Haley shook her head, "Oh no. Sorry. What's up?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I just came to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Haley asked.

"I just, I wanted to know what was up with you and Nathan. I saw you kissing at the River Court earlier."

"Nathan and I are seeing each other." Haley said quietly.

"Since when?" Lucas questioned.

"For a while now." Haley admitted.

"Why'd you agree to that?" Lucas asked.

Haley just shrugged, "I don't know."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Hales." Lucas said.

"Why would you think I would?"

"Well, it's Nathan…I mean you know what kind of guy he is."

"Yeah, I do. He's the one person who's actually been there for me lately. And-" Haley bit her lip, "And he loves me."

"He loves you?" Lucas said in disbelief.

"Yeah he does." Haley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haley you can't be in love with him.." Lucas said.

"Why not? Who gave you the right to tell me who I can and can not date anyway?" Haley questioned.

"Do you honestly think he loves you do you?"

Haley nodded, "Yes I do. What is that supposed to mean anyway?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing, I just think it's odd that he just suddenly starting dating you. Are you sure it isn't a joke?"

"Maybe it was odd at first, but he loves me. And he said he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"How do you know that's true?"

"I just do. I trust him." Haley said sternly.

Lucas looked at her in disbelief, "You don't know if he really does. You don't know if this is just part of the joke either."

Haley glared up at him, "Why don't you ask your- of a girlfriend. She would know better."

"Brooke? What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"It was all her idea! And she has tried to get us broken up for a while now too."

"Well I have to say I have to agree with her, he can't love you. He doesn't love you Hales."

"Don't you at least want me to be happy?" Haley shook her head as the anger built up inside of her, "I can't believe you want me to break up with him just because you don't like him!"

"Haley he's obviously lying to you." Lucas said sternly.

"No he isn't! He loves me and I know it...I love him too."

"How can you love him, Hales? You know what kind of a guy he is, he isn't the guy you think he is." Lucas said angrily.

"I know what kind of a guy he is, Lucas. He has been there for me more than you have lately. Why don't you just go back to forgetting I even existed like before..?" Haley said angrily.

"I never thought that Haley."

"Well you never talk to me at all. You don't give a crap about me and I know it!" Haley said bitterly.

"What do you mean? Of course I care about you, Hales."

"Then why don't you show it?" Haley said with sadness in her voice.

"Haley-"

Haley shook her head, "Just go Lucas."

"Haley don't do this."

"I said go!" Haley said angrily. She slammed the door as tears began streaming down her face.

* * *

Haley lay down on her bed as tears streamed down her face. She tried calming herself down, but it was no use. Haley grabbed her phone and called Nathan. 

"Hey Hales. I just left. Do you miss me that much already?" Nathan said jokingly when he answered.

Haley sniffled, "Nathan-"

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan asked in concern.

"Lucas, came after you left. I don't know what came over him, but we started fighting. It was about _us_."

"Haley.." Nathan sighed. "I figured that would happen sooner or later, I don't know what else to say besides to not worry about it. Some people may not like it, but all that matters is how we feel about it, right? We don't need anyone's approval. When I told you I loved you earlier Hales, I meant that, and that should be all that really matters. The fact that we know that we love each other."

Haley sniffled again as she wiped her eyes, "Yeah," she said quietly.

"I know it'll be hard, but just try to stay away from him for awhile. Maybe you two can work things out later on." Nathan said hopefully.

"Yeah, I hope so," Haley said as her voice quivered. "Thanks," she said quietly as a smile spread across her lips.

"Anytime, Hales."

Haley sighed, "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Nathan said. "If you need to talk about anything else, just call me."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll talk to you later, babe."

"Nathan-" Haley said quietly.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked.

"I love you." She said, her smile widening as she said it.

"I love you too, bye Hales." Nathan said.

"Bye." Haley said before she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down.

_I can't believe this is all happening. As if almost losing Nathan wasn't enough, now Lucas and I are fighting. Part of me wishes things could go back to normal, yet part of me knows I love Nathan. If things were normal, we wouldn't be together right now. I really wish things could be easier..._Haley thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley woke up early the next day and got up to take a shower. She finished getting ready for school and her mom drove her to school as always. Haley went to her locker and got her books; just as she turned around she was face to face with Brooke Davis.

"What is your problem?" Brooke askedher coldly.

"What do you want Brooke?" Haley asked in slight annoyance.

Brooke glared over at her, "Why did you do that to Lucas?"

"If you're talking about what happened last night,I'm sorry to burst your bubble but he started the fight."

"He thought you were his best friend." Brooke said.

"Yeah well best friends actually care about their friends, which he obviously doesn't." Haley said bitterly.

"Well I guess you just weren't very important then." Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess not." Haley said with a shrug. "Its not like I care anyways." With that Haley turned to leave.

"Why, because you have Nathan?" Brooke said which made Haley stop dead in her tracks. Brooke laughed, "He doesn't love you and you know it."

"How do you know that?" Haley said as she spun around, "Why should I listen to you anyways?"

"Because I can make your life a living hell." Brooke said as she stepped closer to Haley.

"Like you haven't already." Haley said coldly.

"Oh I haven't even started," Brooke said as she stepped even closer to Haley. She was now only inches from her face, glaring at her once more.

"Well I guess I will just have to find out then." Haley said with a glare as she turned to walk off again.

"Or you could just back off and stop seeing Nathan. And not talk to Lucas either." Brooke said.

"You wish." Haley said as she finally turned to leave.

"Fine. If you want it that way then." Brooke said.

"Bring it on b-." Haley said aloud as she walked down the hall.

A glare formed on Brooke's face as she watched Haley walk off.

* * *

Haley walked through the door of the tutor center and leaned against the wall. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips._This is just great, _she thought to herself.

Just then Nathan walked through the doorway, "What was that all about?"

Haley groaned, "Don't ask."

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked in concern.

"Sure everything is just great, with Brooke threatening me and getting into fights with Lucas, life couldn't be better." Haley said sarcastically.

A confused look crossed Nathan's face, "Why is she threatening you?"

"Who knows!" Haley said as she threw her arms up.

Nathan sighed, "What are you going to do about Lucas?"

"Frankly, I have no idea. I was going to wait until things settle down a bit and then talk to him, but it might be too late already." Haley said sadly.

"I am sure if you mean that much to him he would listen and try and mend your friendship." Nathan said with a small smile as he leaned over her.

Haley sighed, "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right,"Nathan said jokingly.

Haley laughed before Nathan leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You ready to go to class?" he asked after he pulled away.

"Yeah," Haley said with a small smile.

Nathantook Haley by the handas he walked her down the hall to her class.

* * *

Lucas stood over by his locker, staring over at Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Boyfriend," Brooke said as she walked up next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as her brow furrowed.

Lucas just looked back over at Nathan and Haley as they walked down the hall.

Brooke looked over to what he was looking at, "Oh. Its Nathan and Haley huh?"

"Yeah." Lucas said quietly as he continued towatch them walk down the hall hand in hand.

"I can fix that, don't worry." Brooke said as she watched them.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked in confusion.

A smirk grew on Brooke's face, "Don't worry about it," she turned to him, her smirk fading, "Just trust me."

"Okay." Lucas said, still confused.

"Well let's go, we don't want to be late for class." Brooke said as she turned to walk the other way.

"Yeah," Lucas said quietly as he followed after her.

They walk off in the opposite direction holding hands as well.

* * *

Haley and Nathan walked into Tric after school to find Karen at the bar.

"Hey you two," she said with a smile as they approached the bar. "Are you ready for tonight Haley?"

"Um I guess. I'm still a little nervous." Haley said as she bit her lip.

"You will be great Haley!"

"Thanks, I still don't know how you talked me into this Nathan." Haley said as she turned to him.

"What can I say-" Nathan started to say.

"Nothing," Haley said with a smirk. Nathan laughed, "Well I better go get ready." Haley said.

"Okay," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "See you tonight."

"Yeah," Haley said with a smile. She then walked away, over to the dressing room backstage.

* * *

"So…how are you doing Nathan?" Karen finally asked.

"Life could be better I guess," Nathan said with a shrug.

"I see…how are you and Haley doing." Karen asked in concern.

"Better now, I don't know how to thank you for talking to her about it. I know she didn't trust me but I really do love her."

"I am justglad Haley is finally happy. I was getting worried about her before you started dating her." Karen said with slight sadness in her voice.

"How come?" Nathan asked.

"Well Lucas was always too busy with basketball and Brooke, he never really paid attention to Haley. They used to be such good friends, they were like brother and sister. After he started playing basketball he just never talked to her and Haley just closed up. I tried talking to her, butshenever said much. She was always so sad, I have never seen a smile on her face since she started dating you." 

A small smile grew on Nathan's face, "I didn't know about that. I never really knew Haley before though."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, I think that is what hurt her most that she never had anyone to talk to."

"I'm just glad I met her. She has changed my life so much. I just hope I won't lose her."

"I hope so too, I couldn't bare seeing her hurting so much again."

Nathan nodded slightly, "Well I better go I wanted toget her some flowers before she performs tonight."

"Okay, see you tonight Nathan." Karen said with a smile.

"Bye Karen."

* * *

_Okay Haley breathe. You can do this. Just pretend you are singing for Nathan only. Just like before. But with about a hundred more people…I can't do this. I have never performed in front of so many people! What am I doing! I can't do this!_

"Hales?" Nathan said as he walked into the room.

"Nathan.." Haley said a bit embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked in amusement.

"Um, I don't know…" Haley said as she pushedsome hair behind her ear.

"You aren't nervous are you?" Nathan asked as he walked up to her.

"No..no I'm fine." Haley said, forcing a smile.

"No, you're not." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't do this Nate." Haley said quietly, the nervousness apparent in her voice.

"Yes you can Hales. I know you can." Nathan kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You will do great."He smiled as he pulled away and grabbed her the flowers he'd brought for her, "Here."

"Oh they are beautiful Nathan!" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she said with a smile. Haley placed the flowers down on the table, she let out a sigh. "It was easy singing for just you," she finally said as she turned around, "but now there are at least a hundred more people…"

"Well just look for me then, don't think about anyone else being there." Nathan said reassuringly as he walked over to her.

"Okay." Haley said quietly as he kissed her on the forehead and held her close.Haley sighed, "I just hope I don't choke."

"You won't." Nathan said as he pulled away. "I should go, so I can find a good spot. You will be amazing up there." Nathan said with a smile before he leaned down and kissed her, more passionately than before.

A smile grew on Haley's face as he pulled away, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, babe," he said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"How is everyone tonight?" Karen asked as she stepped up on stage. The crowd cheered, "Well tonight is a very special night. Haley James is going to perform for the first time ever here at Tric!" Karen said with excitement in her voice. The crowd cheered even louder this time. "Now give it up for Haley James." Karen said as she clapped her hands and waited for Haley to walk onstage.Karen hugged her quickly before she stepped offstage.

"Hi, everyone. Um, this song's one I just wrote, its called _Let Me Fall._

After Haley finished her song, the clubwas quiet at first, then the crowd started cheering. Haley smiled in relief before she took a bow and walked backstage.

* * *

Nathan walked in, "You did great Hales!"

"Thanks," she said with a smile as he came up and hugged her.

"I knew you could do it," he said quietly."Are you going to sing any of your other songs?"

"I don't know. It was pretty great up there, but..I don't know." Haley said a bit nervously.

"What do you mean, they loved you. I'm sure they would want to hear you again tonight."

"I guess I could. Is that alright with Karen?"

Karen walked into the room, "Of course it is, Haley."

"Oh, hi Karen." Haley said with a smile.

Karen walked up and hugged Haley, "You were amazing sweetheart. I had no idea. You should sing some more songs, I am sure they would love it."

"I guess I could."

"When would you like to go back on?" Karen asked.

"Um give me about fifteen minutes to get ready for my next one."

"Okay I will introduce you soon then." Karen said before she walked out.

"You will be amazing just like before." Nathan said after Karen walked out.

"Thanks Nathan," Haley said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Want to go take a walk before you go up?" Nathan asked.

"Okay," Haley said as Nathan took her hand.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath as they walked outside into the cool air. She laid her head down on Nathan's shoulder as he held her close. "Haley, I've been thinking about what you said."

"About getting emancipated?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I think I will."

"You don't seem so sure," Haley said in concern.

"It's my parents, it seems kind of weird to leave. But I know I'll be better off that way."

"Yeah," Haley said quietly. "Where would you stay?"

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"I am sure you could stay at my house, my parents probably wouldn't mind if you did.At least until you find a place to live." She looked up at Nathan, who looked a little glum."Just as long as you don't sneak into my room.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah I don't think your parents would like that.I guess if it was alright with them I would, at least until I find an apartment."

"Yeah," Haley said.

"You busy this weekend?" Nathan asked.

"Why?"

"Because I was going to go get the papers. Want to come with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay," Nathan said as he kissed her forehead. "We should probably head back now.It's almost time for you to go back and sing."

Haley sighed, "Yeah."

"Don't worry too much, okay? Like I said, you'll do great."

Haley nodded as they turned and walked back.

* * *

Karen walked back up onstage, "Did you all enjoy Haley's performance?" The crowd cheered, "Well Haley has decided to playsome more songs for us." The crowd cheered again, "Everyone, Haley James.." Karen said as she walked offstage.

The crowd cheered louder than before as Haley walked onstage. "Thank you everyone! This next song is called _Crazy Girls_.

As Haley finished her song the crowd cheered loudly once more. She smiled, "Thank you everyone. This last song is called _Halo_.

The crowd cheered louder than ever as she finished her final song. "Thanks again everyone!" Haley said before she walked off backstage.

* * *

Nathan walked into the dressing room, "You were amazing up there Hales," he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Nate. Now I'm kind ofsad its over. Well, let me change real quick then we can go back out."

"Okay I'll wait here." Nathan said as Haley walked back into the dressing area.

She threw on some pants and a tank top. "That's better." She said as she walked back over to him. "Let's go."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her as they walked out. As they walked out, everyone came up and started telling Haley how much they liked her performance. 

* * *

After a few minutes the two of them walked over to the bar. "I'll be right back," Nathan said. As he walked outside of the club he heard someone walk up behind him.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nathan turned around to see Lucas walking up behind him.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"For you to stay away from Haley." Lucas said as he walked up to Nathan.

"Since when did you care?"

"Since you started dating her. Its obvious you are dating her as a joke." Lucas said coldly. "How can you do that to her?"

"It isn't a joke." Nathan said.

"Bull- !" Lucas said angrily.

"Just back off man."

"And let you hurt Haley? You can be sure that won't happen." Lucas said as a glare formed on his face.

"The only one who has hurt her was you. After her fight with you guess who she called, me." Nathan said, the anger rising in his voice. "Maybe if you were around more often, things wouldn't have turned out like this."

"Its your fault everything's like this. You can keep selling her the lies, but you can be sure I'm not gonna fall for it."

"I'm not lying, I love Haley." Nathan said defensively. "And there is nothing you can do about it."Before he knew it, Lucaswas punchinghim as hard as he could. Nathan stumbled backwards as he grabbed onto his jaw." Nathan wiped away the blood that was trickling down his chin and punched Lucas back. Lucas lunged at Nathan and pretty soon they were punching and shoving each other left and right.

Just then Haley walked outside, "Nathan?" She kept on walking through the parking lot until she came upon Lucas and Nathan fighting. "Nathan!"

"Stay out of this Hales!" Nathan yelled as he lunged at Lucas.

"**Stop**!" Haley screamed as she walked closer. Neither Lucas nor Nathan listened to her. "Nathan stop!" Haley said once more.She walked up to pull Lucas away, but Lucas ended up pushing Haley out of the way. Haley stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as he ran over to help her up.

Lucas walked over to punch Nathan, but Nathan turned around and punched him harder than ever, he couldn't stand to seeHaley hurt.Lucas stumbled back for a moment wiping away some blood.

Just then Brooke came running over, "Lucas!"

Nathan helped Haley to her feet, "You okay?" She nodded slightly, a frown on her face. He then turned to Lucas and Brooke, "Why can't you just leave it alone Lucas?" Nathan said angrily.

Brooke glared over at Nathan, "What is your problem?"

"The bastard deserves it." Nathan said bitterly.

"The only bastard is you, Lucas hasn't done anything."

"Just back off Brooke. And don't ever threaten Haley again or I will make your life a living hell too." Nathan put his arm around Haley and the two of them walked away back into the club.

"Lucas what were you thinking!" she asked in shock.

"I wanted him to leave Haley alone, that's what I was thinking." Lucas said as he wiped his mouth once more.

"I know, but starting a fight isn't the answer. I told you not to worry about it."

"I just can't stand to see them together anymore."

"Don't worry, just leave it to me. Okay?" Brooke said reassuringly.

"Fine," Lucas said flatly as he turned to walk back inside.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the counter with Nathan at her side. Nathan tried cleaning her scraps with some rubbing alcohol. "Ow!" Haley yelled after he touched her arm.

"Sorry," Nathan said quietly."I'm sorry about what happened out there, Hales.I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine, Nate. You're the one I'm worried about."Haley said as she picked up a tissue that was beside her and cleaned his lip.

"I'm fine Hales. Some cuts and bruises won't bother me." Nathan sighed, "I just can't believe Lucas is taking it so far."

"He is just really angry, but that still doesn't give him the right to do it."

Karen walked back into the room, "Are you okay now Haley?"

"Yeah," Haley said quietly.

"You two never really said what happened outside." Karen said as she stood behind the counter.

"Nathan went outside and Lucas picked a fight with him." Haley said, with disappointment in her voice.

"Lucas did this?" Karen asked in shock.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"Well on Lucas' behalf, I'm sorry Nathan. That usually isn't like Lucas." Karen said, disappointment apparent in her voice.

"Its okay, I'll be fine." Nathan said with a small smile.

"You two should head out it's getting kind of late." Karen said as she turned to put something away.

"Yeah, I don't want my parents to be mad." Haley said.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Nathan said as he helped Haley down from the counter.

"Good night Karen." Haley said after she'd gotten down.

"Good night Haley. You were wonderful tonight. I was so proud of you." Karen said with a smile.

"Thanks," Haley said, a smile forming on her face now.

"Bye," Nathan said.

"Bye, see you two later," Karen said as she waved.

* * *

Nathan put his arm around Haley again as they walked out to his car. "I hope that fight didn't ruin your night, Hales."

Haley sighed, "It didn't. Tonight was great- besides that."

"Good, but you really were amazing tonight, Hales." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

Haley laughed, "I know, for the millionth time. I get it, I was just so amazing." Haley said with a smile.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, but I just want you to know how proud Iam. I know it was hard for you at first, but seems like it was worth it."

"It was kind of scary at first, but after my first song I felt a lot better being up there."

"How come you never told Karen about your singing?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. I just never thought I was that good. You were the first person I said anything to, let alone sang to."

"Well you obviously thought wrong, the crowd loved you tonight. I'm just glad you did it."

Haley sighed, "I don't know about you but I'm really tired. I can't wait to get to bed."

Nathan laughed, "Well I'll get you home as soon as I can." Nathan said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Haley laid her head on Nathan's shoulder, before he quickly wrapped his arm around her. "You know, it really hurts that everyone doesn't want us together, especially Lucas. If anything, I would've hoped he'd understand. Now I have no idea what to do, things are only getting worse. I can't even talk t him, because we would probably be at each other's throats again."

"Don't worry about them; nothing else matters except how we feel about it, remember?" Nathan sighed, "But just try avoiding him for now,we don't want this to get too out of hand. If you have to, just tell him how you feel about all this."

"I guess you're right, again. I just don't want to fight with him anymore. It seems that lately everyone around me, doesn't really care anymore. My parents don't pay much attention to anything I do since they are so busy with work and now I am fighting with Lucas. I don't want to lose him; he is or was like a brother to me. I hope we can just fix this, but I don't think he will want to if I am still dating you." Haley sighed before she looked up at Nathan, "But if I have to end my friendship with him, it's worth it." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't want you to end your friendship with Lucas though just because of me. If you have to, just try and talk to him about it.If he still won't stop then I don't know what you can do, Hales."

"I will just have to end my friendship with him if he can't agree with me. I know he won't like it but if he is that good of a friend he would stop and would be happy for me, right?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded, "I am sure you will figure something out."

"I hope so," Haley said quietly as she laid her head back down on Nathan's shoulder.

* * *

Nathan drove up to Haley's house and parked the car. He smiled as he looked over at Haley who had fallen asleep. "Hales.." He said quietly.

"Hmm?" Haley said, half asleep.

"We're at your house now." Nathan said.

"Oh," Haley said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Nathan got out of the car and walked over to her side.He opened the door and held out his hand for her. The two of them walked up to the front door, "Thanks Nathan, for everything."

Nathan smiled, "You're welcome," he said before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow, babe."

Haley nodded, "Good night."

"Night," Nathan said as Haley walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **Sorry I took so long to update, I get lazy when I have to rewrite this fic lol. Hope you all like it! And thanks for all your comments!

Chapter 10

Haley and Nathan walk out of the court house. "Well that's over with." Haley said after it was silent for quite a while.

Nathan sighed, "Yeah, well that was the easy part."

"Telling your parents won't be so easy." Haley said.

"No kidding. That's the worst part of it."

"Well it will all work out in the end, I'm sure of it." Haley said as Nathan took her hand.

"Yeah I hope so." Nathan said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it so much." Haley said as she stopped him.

"That's easy for you to say." Nathan said as he forced a smile.

Haley laughed, "Yeah well I guess it is." Haley looked down at her feet, "I asked my mom about, you know..." She looked up as she shrugged, "No idea whether you can stay or not."

Nathan sighed, "Okay, well I will find some place, don't worry."

"Now I shouldn't worry.." Haley asked as she arched her eyebrow.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, I can always go find an apartment after the hearing."

"How would you pay for it?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know yet. Well we can talk about all of this later. Do you want to go grab some coffee before I take you home?"

Haley nodded, "Sure."

* * *

The two of them walked into Karen's Cafe, "Hey Haley and Nathan." Karen said with a smile as she saw them walk in.

"Hi Karen." Haley said as they walked up to the counter.

"Hey, can we have two cups of coffee?" Nathan asked.

"Of course," Karen said as she turned to get pour some coffee. "So what's going on? You two seem kind of quiet."

"Uh, we were at the court house earlier. I had to state my case to a judge."

"Your case for what?" Karen asked.

Nathan sighed, "I wanted to get emancipated from my parents."

"Oh wow, that's big. Where do you plan on staying?" Karen asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I was going to try to find an apartment somewhere."

"How do you think your parents will take it?" Karena sked.

"My dad will probably blow a fuse and my mom will most likely be really upset."

"Well that's Dan for you." Karen said as she put lids onto their cups.

"Exactly. That is part of why I want to get emancipated."

"Well I hope it works out for you." Karen said as she gave them their coffee.

"Thanks Karen," Nathan said.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow Karen." Haley said as she grabbed her cup.

"Okay," Karen said. "And good luck, Nathan."

"Thanks, I'll probably need it." Nathan said as they walked out.

Haley and Nathan walked around for a bit until Nathan drove Haley home.

* * *

Nathan walked up the front steps to his house. _Here goes nothing, _he thought to himself. Nathan opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Nathan was a bit surprised to find his mom home.

"Hi Nathan. Where have you been?" Deb asked.

"With Haley," he said quietly as he walked over to the counter.

"How's school been?" she asked.

"Fine." Nathan said as he looked down at the folder in his hands, "Where's dad?"

"He should be home any minute."

"Okay," Nathan said as he turned around to walk out of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Deb asked.

"No," he said quickly. "I'll be upstairs…" Nathan walked upstairs and laid down on his bed. About ten minutes later he heard his dad walk in downstairs. He grabbed the papers and walked downstairs. "Here goes…" he said to himself.

"Hey Nathan. Where were you this morning?" His father asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"At the courthouse," Nathan said.

"The courthouse? Why were you there?" Deb asked in confusion.

"For these," Nathan said as he tossed the papers onto the counter.

Dan picked them up, "What is this?"

"Emancipation papers," Nathan said confidently.

"What?" Deb asked as she looked over the papers. "Why would you want this Nathan?" Deb asked, the sadness apart in her voice.

"You should know why mom." Nathan said quickly.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Dan asked angrily.

"What are you talking about, you two should know why I want this."

"Let me refrase that, _who _gave you the idea to do this?" Dan asked.

"What do you mean, this was my idea." Nathan said defensively.

"Haley gave you the idea, didn't she?" Dan asked angrily.

"Why does it matter?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, why are you doing this?" Deb asked.

Dan turned to walk out, "Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to fix this." Dan said bitterly.

"How do you expect to do that?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"You'll see," Dan said as he went to get his keys.

"You aren't going to Haley's house, if that's what you're getting at." Nathan said.

"Why does it matter?" Dan asked.

"Because you aren't going to!" Nathan said angrily as he reached over and grabbed the keys before Dan could get them.

"Nathan, give me my car keys." Dan said, anger rising in his voice.

Nathan gripped onto them tighter, "NO!" He yelled.

"Damn it Nathan, give me the keys!" Dan yelled angrily.

"Leave her out of this." Nathan said.

"It's her own fault for putting these thoughts into your head, now give me the damn keys!" Dan yelled.

"No! Go to hell!" Nathan yelled angrily.

Dan grabbed another pair of keys and turned to walk out the door.

Nathan ran over and punched Dan as hard as he could, trying to stop him. He then ran to his car and sped off down the street.

Dan collected himself once more before he did the same.

* * *

Nathan drove as fast as he could to Haley's house. He finally drove up to her house and ran up the front steps.

Nathan started banging on the door in a panic, "HALEY!"

Haley opened the door a moment later, "Nathan? What are you…?"

Nathan walked inside quicklky, "Close the door, Hales."

Haley did as he said before turning to him in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I told my parents and my dad is really mad about it." He sighed, "He realized you thought of the idea so he's probably on his way over here."

"What?" Haley asked in astonishment, she scoffed, "Well that's just great."

"Tell me about it. I got over here as fast as I could."

"What did he think he was going to do anyways?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Who knows. I don't want to find out either."

Haley and Nathan turned to the window as they heard a car screeching to a halt outside.

"Please tell me that's not him." Haley said as froze.

Nathan walked over to the window, "Sorry, it is."

Halye sighed, "Well what do we do now?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. Let's just hope he won't cause too much of a scene."

"I hope so." Haley said quietly.

All of a sudden, Dan began banging on the door. "Open the door Nathan!"

Haley looked at Nathan in a panic, "Um what do you propose we do?"

"Unless you want to open that door, I'd say don't do anything."

"Trust me I don't want to. What if he won't leave?" Haley asked as she looked out the window as well.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see won't we." Nathan said.

Haley's parents walk into the living room. "What's with all the ruckus?" Haley's mom asked.

"That'd be my dad." Nathan said.

"Why is he here?" Haley's dad asked.

Haley looked down at her feet, "Um that's partly my fault."

"I decided to get emancipated from my parents after Haley mentioned it. So now my dad is ticked off about it." Nathan explained.

"What did he think he was going to do, threaten Haley?" her mom asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't think he is planning on leaving any time soon though."

"Well we can't ignore it." Haley said as she looked to Nathan.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what to do." Nathan said.

"I'll just talk to him…" Haley's dad said finally.

"You know he won't go down without a fight." Nathan said.

"Yeah, but I am sure he doesn't want this all over the papers either." Haley's dad said. Nathan nodded in agreement.

Haley's dad went and opened the door, "Can I help you, Mr. Scott?"

"I want to talk to your daughter." Dan said.

"Did she do something wrong?" Haley's dad asked.

"Yeah, she is putting ridiculous thoughts into my son's head." Dan said with anger in his voice. "He just asked to be emancipated earlier today."

"Is there any reason why he would want to do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course not. You need to talk to your daughter and tell her to stay away from my son."

"I can't force her to stay away from Nathan."

"You sure as hell can, I am going to ask the same of Nathan."

"Why would you want to forbid them from seeing each other? If anything, they've made things better for one another." Jimmy said.

"I highly doubt that, he isn't going to see her anymore, and that's that." Dan said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, but that isn't going to happen. Now I would like it if you would leave."

"I am not leaving until Nathan comes out." Dan said.

Nathan opened the door and walked out after a minute, "Dad, just leave the James' alone."

"I don't mean any harm to them I just want to talk to Haley about this." Dan said.

"That's too bad. You aren't going to." Nathan said.

"Come on Nathan, we're leaving now. And you aren't going to see Haley anymore."

"No, you can't make me do that." Nathan said angrily.

"I can and I will. Now let's go." Dan said, his voice rising.

"No!" Nathan said defiantly.

"Nathan! I am your father and you are going to do as I say whether you like it or not." Dan said angrily.

Nathan shook his head, "No. You know, do you ever stop to think about why I want to be emanciapted? Just look at how you're acting right now, you're telling me that isn't reason enough?"

Dan started to get frustrated, "That's not going to hapen, now let's go."

"We will just have to wait and see what the judge says then won't we?" Nathan said.

Jimmy sighed, "I advise that you leave now Mr. Scott. I am sure you don't want to cause a scene and see it all over the papers."

"Stay out of this! This is between my son and I." Dan said angrily.

"Leave Mr. James alone." Nathan said.

"We're going to talk about this when you get home." Dan said as he turned to walk away.

"I can't wait," Nathan said under his breath.

Jimmy sighed once more, "Wow, now I see why you."

"That isn't the worst." Nathan said as he frowned.

"Come on Nathan why don't you join us for dinner. The last thing we need is for you to go back there right now."

"Thanks Mr. James." Nathan said as he followed Jimmy inside.

Haley walked over to Nathan, a worried look spread across her face, "What happened?"

Nathan shrugged, "He is really upset still, but he left."

"What are you going to do when you have to go back?" Haley asked in worry.

Nathan wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her clsose to him. "Don't worry about it okay. Like you said everything will turn out okay."

Haley nodded, "Okay."

"Well that was way too much excitement for my taste," Lydia said, breaking the silence. "Dinner will be ready soon." she said as she turned to leave.

"Okay thanks Mrs. James." Nathan called after her.

* * *

(A week later.)

"That's all you brought?" Haley asked.

"I don't have that much stuff Haley." Nathan said as he set another one of his bags down on the floor. "Unlike you," he said as he pulled Haley over to him.

"Hey…" Haley said as she slapped him playfully on the arm. "Well I was thinking you would have more. What are you going to do about furniture, I mean you don't even have a bed?" Haley said.

"I will figure it out, a few days on the floor won't bother me."

"Okay." Haley said quietly.

Nathan smiled down at her, "Don't worry so much." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"You know I won't." Haley said with a small smile. "Well I have to go now. I'm supposed to be working at the café."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Nathan said.

"Okay," Haley said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "See you tonight."

"Bye," Nathan said as she walked out.

Nathan started unpacking his things from the boxes he brought. Thoughts of the trial from the other day still fresh in his mind. He started to think of how nervous he was if the judge wouldn't allow him to be emancipated.

_

* * *

_

"Is it true Mr. Scott that you have mistreated your son before?" the judge asked.

_"Mistreated? I would do nothing of the sort. I love my son." Dan said._

_"Well from what I have read you have a terrible temper."_

_"I get upset sometimes, but I can assure you I wouldn't ever think of hurting my son."_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Scott do you have any idea why your son wants to be emancipated?" the judge asked._

_"I can't see why, we treat him well and make sure we are the best parents we can be." Deb finally said._

_"I don't see why he would want to. I have treated him very well and this is the thanks I get?" Dan said._

_"You're joking right?" Nathan said._

_"Is what they're saying true Nathan?" the judge asked him._

_"No, my mom isn't even at home half the time. And my dad doesn't treat me well at all." Nathan said._

_"Well that's enough for today. Court is adjourned for today. Whether or not you will be emancipated will be announced tomorrow, Nathan." the judge said before he stood up._

* * *

Nathan still couldn't believe his parents had lied to the judge about their actions. They knew they weren't great parents. He wouldn't be able to go back with his parents again, he hated being at home.

Nathan thought about the next day when they announced whether or not he would be emancipated.

_

* * *

_

"Based on what was said yesterday the jury has decided that Nathan Scott should be granted emancipation from his parents." The judge stated.

_Nathan looked over at his parents, his mother crying and his father shocked. Then he looked at Haley and smiled. She smiles back at him._

_The two of them walked out of the court together afterwards._

_"I told you it would all turn out okay." Haley said._

_"So is that your way of telling me, I told you so?" Nathan asked with a smirk._

_Haley giggled, "Maybe, still I'm so happy for you."_

_"You know, I found an apartment this morning." Nathan said._

_"That's great," Haley said excitedly._

_"I'm planning on moving in a day or two." Nathan said._

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe now he was emancipated and living in an apartment on his own. He didn't think it was going to work at all. But now he was glad he was finally free.

Nathan finished unpacking all of his belongings when there was a knock at his door.

Nathan opened the door, "Haley? I thought I was picking you up...?" Nathan said in confusion.

"You were, but my parents were leaving so they just dropped me off." Haley said as she walked inside. "I see you got most of your stuff unpacked."

"Yeah, still got to get furniture though." Nathan said.

"You have time," Haley said as she walked over to him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." Nathan said.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked out of the beach house away from all the commotion and walked down to the shore. They walked hand in hand down the shore line as a soft breeze blew and the cool water washed up on the beach.

They were silent for a while unitl Haley spoke, "This is nice…"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah." He stopped walking, causing Haley to almost lose her balance, "I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" she asked, looking worried for a second.

Nathan shook his head, a grin on his face, "Don't worry it's nothing bad."

Haley relaxed a bit, "Okay."

"Well over the last week I went to the recording studio that's in town and I pulled a few strings and they are going to let you have a recording session next week for a demo cd."

Haley stared at him in surprise, "Are you serious?"

Nathan nodded, his smile widening, "Yeah, I showed them the songs you played and they loved it."

"You did all of that for me?" Haley asked.

"Of course, anything for you Hales."

Haley smiled up at him, "Thanks." She said before she stood on her toes to press her lips to his.

* * *

(Back at the beach house)

Peyton walked out to the porch to find Brooke there, "What are you up to B. Davis?"

Brooke shrugged as she continued to stare off into the distance. "Nothing, just thinking." She finally turned around to look at Peyton, leaning back against the railing.

"Thinking about what?" Peyton asked as she moved to stand beside her.

"I don't know Lucas has been kind of distant lately. After he and Haley made up from that fight."

"You don't think he is mad at you for threatening her and all do you?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not sure. But I don't like it." Brooke grimaced.

"But Luke loves you, why would he hold it against you? You were only doing it for him." Peyton reassured her.

Brooke shrugged again before taking a sip from her drink, "Beats me but I want to fix it."

"Well good luck with that. I'm going to get another drink want one?" Peyton asked.

"No, it's fine." Brooke said, already lost in thought again.

"Okay see you later," Peyton said before walking back inside.

"'Kay," Brooke called after her.

Brooke turned around, she looked down to where she saw Nathan and Haley a few minutes ago. She glared as she stared down at them.

* * *

"I think I'm going to stay on the board walk for a while." Haley said as she and Nathan were walking back.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah. Relax nothing is going to happen okay?" She said with a smile.

A frown tugged at the corner of his lips, "Okay. I'll wait for you inside."

Haley nodded again, "Okay." She gave him a quick kiss before they parted different ways.

_Wow, my own CD! I should be so excited, but it's kind of weird. I want to become a singer, and this is my chance. Gosh I can't believe Nathan actually did all of that for me, _Haley thought to herself.

Haley leaned against the railing staring into the water as the thoughts raced through her head.

_I can't believe my life has changed completely. I mean I'm dating Nathan Scott, who ever say that coming? And Luke is actually talking to me again, after a fight? I'm finally going to be able to pursue my dream of being a singer too. Life couldn't be any better._

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by someone's foot steps coming toward her on the boardwalk. She looked up to find Brooke Davis walking towards her. Haley rolled her eyes. "What do you want Brooke?"

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped in front of Haley. "Well let's see my boyfriend isn't paying any attention to me. Gee wonder how that happened?"

Haley frowned, "Look, if this is about Luke spending more time with me, I'm just as surprised as you are. I didn't mean for it to be that way."

Brooke nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm supposed to believe that. I haven't done anything to you and you take my boyfriend me."

Haley scoffed, "Haven't done anything to me?! You tried wrecking my relationship with Nathan and not to mention paying Marcus to do whatever he wanted to me!"

"Who said I did that?" Brooke said, trying to sound innocent.

"Come on Brooke, I know you did." Haley glared at her.

"Fine so I did. Maybe I just don't like you." Brooke narrowed her eyes at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Like that isn't obvious."

"I want you to stay away from Lucas…" Brooke said angrily.

"What? No way." Haley said with just as much bitterness in her voice.

"He is my boyfriend and I can say who he can and can't talk to." Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe it's not my fault maybe it's you…" Haley said coldly.

"You little…" Brooke said angrily before she slapped Haley across the face.

Haley stepped back in shock before she pushed Brooke.

Brooke pushed her back.

Haley stumbles backwards and trips on some rope that is piled up at the end of the dock. She screams as she falls a dozen feet into the water. She swims up to the surface as best she can taking in a lot of water in the process. She breaks the surface and starts choking as she swallows some of the water. She starts to panic as she feels something pulling her back down. As she is pulled back under she sees that her pant leg is stuck on something that is floating back to the bottom. She struggles to pull her pants free, but fails. She tries to swim back up but can't find enough strength to pull herself up. She begins to panic as she is loosing air to breathe. She looks up seeing the blurry vision of the dock above her and soon everything goes black.


	11. Author's Note

First off, I'm extremely sorry this story has been put off and not completed. I had every intention of finishing, but with not many people reading and life getting in the way I never got the chance to.

If you would still want me to finish please reply to this, if a few of you want me to I will.

Thanks for those of you who have reviewed and read the story!

Hill

P.S. (This is posted in both of my stories) As far as "Dear Life" goes - it is already completed, I have just been re-writing the story since it was originally a script.


	12. Author's Note 2

Last AN for now…

I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who reviewed on my last note. Again I apologize to those of you who enjoyed the story and I just kind of left it.

I'm going to try updating both of my stories, just give me some time to work on writing them. This is more for 'The Secret's In the Telling' since I'm writing that from scratch. 'Dear Life' is already written, I just need to work on the format. I'll try and update both as soon as I can.

Thanks again,

Hill


End file.
